Fawn's Winged Beast
by qdisney
Summary: Fawn breaks the fairy laws by bringing a hawk to her home. The bound between Fawn and her Hawk grow strong and brings both great joy, but dark tragedy as well. Hope you enjoy.
1. The Hawk

At the end of summer, Fawn was enjoying herself, pranking her friends in Pixie Hollow alongside Tinker Bell. When it came to Fairy Mary's prank, the overseer of the tinker fairies was a little fed up.

"Tinker Bell and Fawn!" Fairy Mary yelled after falling into a puddle as a result of Fawn and Tink's prank. "Front and center!"

Fawn and Tink flew to Fairy Mary as ordered, and placed their hands behind their backs, pretending they were shamed.

"Now I've told you two more than once to quit goofing off. Autumn is approaching, and we all must be prepared. Now Tinker Bell, get to your work station, and Fawn, you do the same."

"Yes Fairy Mary" said Fawn and Tink as they flew the opposite direction giggling to themselves.

As the two fairies flew off, Fawn spotted a fairy being hulled away to the hospital after a hawk attack.

"Man I hate those things." Fawn groaned.

"What things?" Tink asked.

"Hawks. I mean, those creatures are pure evil. Ever notice how they're like, the only birds that constantly attack Pixie Hollow?"

"I'm sure they're a few good hawks out there." Tink began. "I mean, they can't all be beasts."

"To me, they're nothing but rats with wings." said Fawn

"Oh please" a voice said. Fawn and Tink turned around and saw Rumble who began to grow affections towards Fawn for her looks.

"Speak of the devil." Fawn mumbled to Tinker Bell

"Why worry about stupid hawks when you can focus on more important things, like me." said Rumble with a smile.

Fawn scoffed while she and Tink brushed Rumble off and continued flying, but Rumble quickly flew into their path.

"You know Fawn, I love a girl with spunk." Rumble began with a lustful tone. "But you know what the best thing about you is? You have soooo much more."

Rumble began to eye Fawn pervertedly, prompting the animal fairy to beat Rumble senseless, but Tink restrained her.

"Get lost." Tink said as she and Fawn fly off.

Glimmer, who was watching the whole thing, flew up to Rumble trying to hold back her laugh. "You're wasting your time you know." said Glimmer with a giggle.

"She'll come around." said Rumble with a fiendish smile.

"Suure she will." Glimmer mumbled sarcastically.

"What you don't understand Glim, is that every girl in Pixie Hollow would kill for a piece of this!" said Rumble showing off his muscles.

"Unfortunately" Rumble began with a fake sigh. "There's only one fairy for Rumble who, unlike you, has all the right _assets_."

Back at Tink and Fawn.

"Rumble seems to be pretty infatuated with you." Tink teased with a smile.

"Oh I know what's he's infatuated with." Fawn replied with a laugh.

"Would you ever give him a chance?" Tink asked.

"Are you kidding me!? I'm not gonna lie to you Tink, Rumble's cute, but I wouldn't dare put myself in an actual relationship with that ass."

"You're the voice of fairies everywhere." Tink replied with a giggle.

Eventually, Tink and Fawn separated and returned to their respective stations. Fawn began gathering twigs and leaves to begin helping a mother blue bird make a nest. Just when Fawn was getting started, a faint, but families, crow came from the woods. Fawn decided to go investigate, thinking it was an animal in trouble. What she found shocked her. It was wounded baby hawk. Fawn gasped and moved back slightly, as she has a fear of the creatures.

"Oh my god." Fawn whispered to herself, still moving back.

She began to leave the scene but the baby hawk noticed her and began to follow her.

"Back! Go away" Fawn whispered.

The hawk paused for a moment, but began to follow Fawn the moment she began walking again.

"Stop following me!" Fawn groaned as the baby hawk continued to follow her.

The hawk paused once again. Fawn slowly turned back around and began to head back to her work when she heard the hawk's footsteps following her once more.

"Ughhh!" Fawn groaned as she looked for a twig. "See the stick boy? Go get it boy!" Fawn shouted as she threw the stick for the hawk to fetch. As soon as the bird was out of sight, Fawn fled the scene. Before she was able to escape however, the baby hawk appeared with the stick in his hand.

"Oh no." Fawn moaned as she rubbed her temples. "Look, you can't hang out with me, so go to your mom or something."

As soon as Fawn mentioned the hawk's mother, the creature's face became dreary and heartbroken.

"What's wrong?" Fawn asked.

The hawk took Fawn back into the forest and to a large, deceased hawk. The sight frightened Fawn as she looked. The hawk had been struck by lightning from the previous night's storm. Fawn looked at the baby hawk and nearly teared upon seeing its face.

"Well..I can't take you home." Fawn tried to explain.

She wasn't exactly sure what she was going to do. Hawks are considered dangerous and even animal fairies are prohibited from taking care of them. Fawn pondered on what to do for a while. She knew the hawk wouldn't survive alone in the wild, but she couldn't take care of it herself with Pixie Hollow's laws. After a while, she made a decision.

"Fine!" said Fawn. "You can stay with me for a while."

The baby hawk began to chirp with joy and continuously hug Fawn.

"Okay, okay, settle down." said Fawn with a giggle. "Don't get too attached, you can only stay until I can figure out what to do with you alright?"

The hawk nodded its head in response and began to follow Fawn as she leaded him back to Pixie Hollow. Fawn peeked through the thick leaves of the forest out to Pixie Hollow, making sure no one was around to see the hawk. She quickly picked up the baby and flew to her home.

"Phew!" groaned Fawn as she slammed the door behind her and kicked her shoes off. The baby hawk looked around his new home curiously.

"Well.." Fawn began. "Welcome home I guess."

Fawn began to give the chick a little tour, and setting up its resting area.

"Now, I'm not suppose to have you here, so if you want to stay, you have to stay in this house! Understand?"

The hawk nodded in response, and Fawn let out a relieving smile before she realized she was late for work.

"Jeez, I gotta go!" said Fawn as she ran towards the door, grabbing her satchel while she did. Before she exited, she looked back at the hawk to speak once more.

"Remember! Stay in the house!"

The hawk nodded again and Fawn was off. Before she even flew a few feet away, she heard something brake in her home. She groaned and flew back.

"What happened?" groaned Fawn as she looked around.

The hawk accidentally broke Fawn's miniature sculpture.

"Oh boy." Fawn moaned while she rubbed her temples. "Look, don't touch ANYTHING while I'm gone, kay?"

The hawk's stomach began to rumble before it answered back, prompting Fawn to sigh. She went into her kitchen and pulled out some fruits, placed it in a bowl, and gave it to the hawk baby.

"Alright, I'm leaving now and remember what I said. DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING."

The hawk was too busy eating to notice Fawn, and the animal fairy left anyway as she was late enough.

"_What did I get myself into_?" Fawn thought to herself as she flew off.


	2. Spreading the Word

Weeks later at the end of Autumn, Fawn and the hawk, now named Hal, have become fairly close. Hal would often wake Fawn when it's time for work. Every other day. Fawn would sneak Hal out of Pixie Hollow every now and then for the hawk to get some air and space. Being an animal fairy, Fawn was also able to teach Hal how to speak. The young hawk even began to refer to Fawn as mommy, which the animal fairy had no problem with, and even found it too be adorable.

However, it wasn't all smooth sailing with the young hawk. The animal fairy was forced to keep Hal under wraps, meaning she had to disclose herself from her friends most of the time to take care of the hawk. Tink called her friends to her house to talk about Fawn's odd behavior.

"Hey guys." said Tink as she welcomed her friends in.

"What's the problem sugar?" said Rosetta as she grabbed a seat.

"Well, have you notice Fawn acting weird lately?"

"Weird how?" Vidia asked.

"Well, you know. She's been separating herself from off, leaving Pixie Hollow for hours alone..."

Silvermist gasped at Tinker Bell's words. "Maybe she's becoming emo!" said Silvermist.

"Fawn? Emo? Impossible." said Iridessa.

"You never know." Rosetta said jokingly.

"I'm serious guys!" said Tink with an annoyed face.

"Well, how about we go see her and see what's up?" Vidia suggested.

"Sounds good to me." said Iridessa and she and the others began to make way for Fawn's house.

Meanwhile, at Fawn's house, the animal fairy was busy making Hal some dinner when a knock came to the door. Fawn gasped in shock and quickly flew to Hal.

"Be very quiet for a sec Hal, kay?" Fawn whispered.

"Okay mommy." Hal whispered back.

Fawn went to the door, composed herself, and began to speak.

"Wh-who is it?" Fawn asked with a little shake in her voice.

"It's us!" Tink shouted.

Fawn was a bit relieved to hear the voice of her friend. She hasn't had any real time with them since she adopted Hal.

"Hey guys." said Fawn as she opened the door.

"Hey Fawn!" Tink and the others cheered.

"We haven't seen you in so long, so we wanted to see what's up." said Vidia.

"Oh every thing's good." said Fawn as she glimpsed over her shoulder to make sure Hal was still hidden.

"Well...can we come in?" asked Rosetta.

"Uhhhh, just a sec!" said Fawn as she closed her door and ran to Hal.

"Hal, stay in the room for a while until I tell you to come out alright?"

"Okay." Hal answered as he walked into the bedroom. Fawn closed the bedroom door and returned to the front door to welcome in her friends.

"Come on in!" said Fawn with a welcoming gesture.

"So, what you been up to?" Silvermist asked.

"Oh, you now me, busy, busy, busy!" said Fawn with a forced giggle.

Tink and the others looked confused for a moment, suspecting somethings going on.

"You know Fawn, I wanted to ask you, where have you been going lately?" Rosetta asked.

Fawn looked at Rosetta with a confused face for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, leaving Pixie Hollow every other day. I mean, excuse me for asking but.."

"Ooooh, oh, no I was just exploring a little. You know I'm always up for adventure." answered Fawn with a nervous smile.

"Oh." Rosetta responded softly.

"So Fawn." Iridessa began. "We were all thinking about going to Fairy Theater tonight, wanna join?"

As much as Fawn wanted to spend some time with her friends, she knew Hal wasn't old enough to stay home alone, especially since his kind was forbidden from Pixie Hollow.

"Well, guys I..." Fawn replied, cutting herself off in mid-sentence. She knew that she could trust her friends, and thought she shouldn't keep secrets like this from them. She took a deep breath and decided to tell them the truth.

"Guys." Fawn began. "There's something I should tell you."

The friends looked confused and a tad worried. They had a pretty good feeling Fawn was keeping some kind of secret, but they were a little afraid to learn what it was exactly. Fawn slowly rose from her chair and walked over to her bedroom door. Tink and the others followed behind.

"Guys, don't freak out." Fawn said sternly.

The animal fairy slowly opened the door, and revealed Hal.

"A HAWK!" Silvermist shouted in fear. Fawn quickly flew to her and hushed the water fairy's mouth.

"Quiet Sil! No one can know he's here."

Tink, Rosetta, Iridessa, and Vidia looked at each other in confusion and shock.

"This is Hal...he's my hawk."

Tink and the others were still in shock at the fact that a fearsome predator of fairies was merely inches away.

"Please guys" Fawn began. "I know hawks are suppose to be dangerous beasts and whatnot, but I had to take of him, his mother was killed and he was all alone."

Fawn's friend's expressions of shock, began to turn into sorrow upon hearing the hawk's tragic loss.

"So can you guys help me keep this secret?"

Tink, Sil, Ro, Dessa, and Vidia looked at each other and agreed that they'll help Fawn with Hal.

"We're there for you Fawn." Tink said warmly.

"Your secret's safe with us." Iridessa continued.

"Thanks guys!" Fawn cheered as she gave her friends and group hug.

Outside of Fawn's house, Rumble was on his way to attempt to woo Fawn once more. Just before he knocked the door, he noticed the door slightly creaked open, and the fairies inside speaking. Being the ass he was, Rumble thought it would be fun to eavesdrop.

"Leave it to Fawn to have a heart big enough for a hawk." said Tink with a laugh.

Rumble was shocked by what he had heard and flew to Fawn's window to peek in. Tinker Bell was right, Fawn did have a hawk hiding in her house. In shock, Rumble flew back home to tell Glimmer the news. Unbeknown to Fawn, this slight moment with her friends, may have just sparked a horrific problem.


	3. A Night Out

Now in mid winter, Fawn and Hal have become closer than ever. Their relationship mirrored that of a mother and son. Now that her friends knew Hal, Fawn was able to spend regular time with them. When she and Hal would sneak out of Pixie Hollow, Tink and the others tagged along often, much to Fawn's delight. Tink and the others also grew a liking towards Hal. The young hawk also began calling them auntie.

Rumble however, couldn't have been more annoyed with the constant attention Fawn was giving Hal. Glimmer convinced him to keep Hal a secret, but the closeness of the animal fairy and the hawk was getting to Rumble. The two have an odd relationship. Glimmer thinks of Rumble as a hero and respects him no matter how harshly he treats her. Rumble sees Glimmer as nothing but a meek follower, though he does tend to take her advise every now and then.

"Rumble's getting reeeeal sick of this!" Rumble groaned while he paced in his room.

"Oh calm yourself, how can you blame her, Hal's so cute."

"CUTE!?" Rumble snapped. "You only had one sneak glimpse of the little devil!"

"You're just jealous." Glimmer scoffed.

"Listen you bitch!" Rumble hissed. "Rumble doesn't get jealous, there's no one to be jealous of, understand!?"

"Yes Rumble." Glimmer responded softly with a sigh.

"I'm going out!" Rumble shouted as he made way for the door. "Try not to do anything stupid while I'm gone, alright!?"

Glimmer sighed softly before she responded. "Yes Rumble."

With that, Rumble flew off, heading for Pixie Hollow's most popular restaurant; _L__e Pixie Dust._

Meanwhile, at Fawn's house, Fawn was just returning home from work when she noticed scattered berries all over her floor.

"Hal!" Fawn called.

Hal flew in, now slightly larger than before, and able to speak fluently (though, being so young, he behaves like a seven year old).

"Yes mommy?"

"Can you please get your berries off the floor, this is the third time this week." Fawn said sternly.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." said Hal with a smile as he ate up the berries.

Fawn smiled with joy at how Hal came through. At first, she intended on keeping him for a few weeks tops, but after spending so much time with him, Hal became the center of her life.

Tink and Vidia flew to Fawn's door to invite her to a night out at _Le Pixie Dust_ with the rest of them.

"Fawn, wanna head over to _Le Pixie Dust_ for some dinner?"

Now that Hal was older, he was able to stay home alone, and understood that he was meant to be a secret.

"Sure why not." Fawn responded, grabbing her satchel.

"Hal, I'm going out!" Fawn yelled. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"Can I have more berries?" Hal asked.

"Hal, I just bought for packs of berries yesterday." Fawn said with a sigh.

"Pretty please with berries on top." Hal pleaded.

Fawn couldn't help but smile.

"Alright, alright." surrendered Fawn with a smile.

"I'll see you when I get back!" said Fawn.

Fawn kissed Hal on his head and headed out. Fawn, Tink, and Vidia met up with Rosetta, Iridessa, and Silvermist and headed off to _Le Pixie Dust_. The restaurant was packed with many of Pixie Hollow's residents. Clank, Bobble, Terence, Lyria, Prilla, and Beck was only a few of the familiar faces there that evening. Fawn and her friends sat in the center of the restaurant, and began to conversation as they waited for their waiter.

"So, you and Hal seem to be pretty close now, huh?" Iridessa asked.

"Well, yeah. I know this is crazy but, I love that kid. It might sound a little cheesy but, he's my whole world now."

To Fawn's friends, it was beautiful to see Fawn's face light up when she talked about Hal. It was plain to see she loved the hawk, loved him like her own son.

"That's beautiful." said Silvermist with a tear.

"You know, we really shouldn't be talking about Hal in public like this." said Vidia sternly.

"Yeah, you're right." Fawn replied.

Just across from Fawn and her friends sat Rumble at a table alone. He was busy checking himself out in his spoon to notice Fawn and the others at first, but when he did, he decided to pay her a visit.

"Fawn!" Rumble greeted. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Who invited thunder bolts?" Rosetta hissed.

"Rumble doesn't need invitations, he knows he's wanted." said Rumble as he scooted Rosetta aside to sit next to Fawn.

"How you been Fawn?" Rumble asked.

"Rumble, if you don't mind, me and my friends are trying to enjoy ourselves." said Fawn with an irritated look.

"But Rumble's enjoying the company of your _friends_ too." said Rumble as he eyed Fawn's breast.

The moment Fawn noticed this, she didn't hesitate to punch the storm out of his chair. Rumble went straight to the floor, and a passing waiter accidentally tripped over him, spilling his bowl of punch all over Rumble. The entire room bursts out in laughter.

The embarrassed Rumble quickly got unto his feet and fled the restaurant. Tink and the others were too busy congratulating Fawn on her sweet revenge to notice just how furious Rumble was. This little moment could just have sparked the end of her and Hal.

Back at Rumble's house, the arrogant storm sparrow man was having a temper tantrum. From outside, fairies and sparrow men were able to see bolts of lightning being shot out every window of Rumble's house, and a dark storm cloud hovering above it.

"WHO DOES THAT LITTLE BITCH THINK SHE IS!? Rumble shouted to himself as he paced in frustration.

"Rumble, please calm down!" Glimmer shouted nervously.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? That little WHORE embarrassed me tonight! In front of EVERY FUCKING BODY!"

"Well, it kinda serves you right. You've been sexually harassing Fawn for months, it's about time she got her payback." said Glimmer with a slightly annoyed tone.

Rumble was shocked by Glimmer's disrespect towards him, and he immediately became more furious than before. He flew in front of Glimmer and brutally grabbed her by her neck.

"Who do you think you're talking too you pathetic peace of shit!?"

Glimmer was struggling to break free of Rumble's grasp but it was futile. With the power of his fist around her neck, Glimmer could hardly breath.

"If you ever disrespect Rumble again, I swear to Clarion I would make your life a living hell! YOU GOT THAT BITCH!?"

Rumble released Glimmer and began to head for the door. While making his way for the door, he grabbed a shank knife out of his draws and looked back at Glimmer to speak again.

"You better keep your mouth shut alright!?" Rumble hissed.

Glimmer nodded weakly, and Rumble was gone. The storm fairy was traumatized by what just happened. She knew Rumble had a slight anger issue, but never seen it so forced. Instead of getting pissed at Rumble, Glimmer's anger was directed towards Fawn, who Glimmer believes was the cause of this unbearable moment.


	4. A Heartwarming Flight

On a beautiful morning, Fawn decided it was time Hal learned how to fly. Fawn walked into Hal's room and softly began to wake the young hawk.

"Mornin Hal." Fawn greeted.

"Morning mommy." Hal replied softly.

"I've got a big surprise for you today." Fawn said with a smile.

Hal began to fully awaken upon hearing about the surprise.

"What is it?" he asked cheerfully.

"Now if I told you, would it be a surprise?"

"If I say no, would you tell me?" Hal asked with a chuckle.

Fawn laughed as well and pulled Hal's wing so her hawk can rise from his bed. He ran into the bathroom and brushed his beak, before his mother called out for him.

"Come on Hal, your aunties are waiting!" Fawn called.

"Comin!" Hal replied excitedly.

The young hawk ran towards the house's secret exit and met up with his mother. Tink, Iridessa, Silvermist, Vidia, and Rosetta decided to help Fawn with this task, and the friends snuck Hal out of Pixie Hollow, to an opened field in Never Land. The wide open area was breathtaking on such a gorgeous day.

"Can you tell me the surprise now?" Hal asked eagerly.

"Okay, settle down." said Fawn with a giggle.

She covered Hal's eyes and grabbed his right wing. She led him to the top of a small hill, where the entire field was seen, and even parts of Never Land and Pixie Hollow.

"Remember when you told me you wanted to learn how to fly?" Fawn asked with a smile.

Hal's face lit up as Fawn led Hal to the edge of the hill, preparing for lift off. Tink and the others sat on the hill feet away as Hal began to make way for the edge. As the edge came closer, Hal began to become a little fearful and paused.

"What's wrong Hal?" Fawn asked.

"I'm not sure I can do this." said Hal as the hawk backed away from the edge slowly.

Fawn flew ontu Hal's back and rubbed the back of Hal's neck softly as she spoke.

"There's nothing to worry about, mommy will be here the whole time." she said warmly.

With his mother on his back, Hal gained a little more confidence. He looked out into the edge and began to back up, this time, he was preparing to run off and fly.

"Your strong!" Fawn cheered.

"I'm strong!" mimicked Hal.

"And your brave!" Fawn continued.

"And I'm brave!" Hal cheered.

"And you can fly faster than anything with wings!" Fawn cheered again.

"But what about Auntie Vidia?" Hal asked with a smile.

Fawn giggled and hugged her hawk warmly.

"Let's fly Hal!" Fawn cheered as Hal began to run towards the edge.

Just like that, Hal was airborne. The flight was breathtaking. Hal flew around the field and flew up to his aunties as they cheered him on. This was one of the happiest moments of Hal's life, and the fact that he had his mommy by his side the whole time made it twice as special.

"Think you can go higher!?" Fawn shouted with a smile.

Hal smiled in response and flew higher into the air. He looked down at the landscape below him and laughed triumphantly. Fawn cheered her son on as she touched the clouds that were inches above her.

"Way to go Hal!" cheered Tink and her friends as Hal and Fawn began to descend.

Hal landed smoothly and Fawn flew to his beak and kissed it.

"So.." Hal began trying to catch his breath. "How'd I do mommy?"

Fawn giggled and scratched Hal's head.

"You were excellent!" Fawn replied.

Tink and the others flew to Hal and Fawn, and embraced the hawk.

"You did great!" Iridessa congratulated.

"I swear Hal, you was going as fast as I usually do." Vidia said with a smile.

Hal teared a little at the high praise his family was giving him and turned his attention towards his mother.

"Let's get going Hal, it's getting late." she said.

The fairies and Hal went off home. Fawn put Hal to bed as the hawk was worn out from his astonishing first flight.

"Can we fly again tomorrow?" Hal asked Fawn as he got comfortable in his large bed.

"Of course we can." she replied softly.

Fawn kissed Hal on his forehead and turned off his light.

"Goodnight mommy." Hal said as he began to doze off.

"Night, Hal." Fawn replied as she slowly closed the door.

**I thought this was a really cute idea for a chapter, so I decided to add it. It's a great to get a little more attached and familiar to how sweet Hal is. **


	5. The Secret is Revealed!

A few days later, things were beginning to look up as Hal grew older. The animal fairy decided that she and Hal would move into a bigger house, as Hal is becoming larger.

As for the relationship with Fawn and Hal, the two were now nearly inseparable. There's was nothing the two enjoyed more than spending time with each other. Now that Hal was grown up, it was harder to sneak him out of Pixie Hollow, so they decided to sneak out less frequently, but spend a longer amount of time playing when they did. Recently however, Hal became a bit curious as to why he was unable to go inside and meet Fawn's other friends.

The one thing Fawn wanted to avoid, was Hal believing he was a monster. She tried to bottle up saying, it's complicated. One night, while Fawn was relaxing on her couch, Hal asked again.

"Mom...why are people afraid of me?" Hal asked softly

Fawn slowly opened her eyes and looked at Hal, thinking of an excuse.

"They're not afraid because there's something wrong with you, Hal, they just...don't understand you."

Hal sighed softly upon hearing Fawn's words. "It's getting kind of tiering being treated like a beast." said Hal sounding rather depressed.

Fawn flew up to Fawn and softly kissed his head.

"You're not a beast." Fawn began. "And don't think about what strangers think, alright. Who do you love?"

"You." Hal replied.

"So who's opinion matters the most besides yours?"

"Yours." Hal replied.

"That's right, and no matter what anyone says, I love you. You're not a monster, understand?"

Hal smiled a bit before he replied. "Yes, mom."

"Good." Fawn replied softly as she kissed Hal's head again. "Now get some rest."

Hal did as he was told and went to his room to sleep as it was rather late. Fawn flew back to the couch and laid her head softly. Just as she was beginning to fall asleep, a knock came to the door. Fawn flew up and went to her window. She peeked out and saw Queen Clarion, surrounded by the ministers, and dozens of fairies and sparrow men. The sight shook Fawn. She flew to Hal's room to with a shaky voice.

"H-Hal." Fawn began."Keep your door closed and keep quiet alright? Don't make any noises and keep your light off."

A worried face came to Hal as his heart began to race.

"What's going on?" Hal asked.

"Nothing, nothing, just...keep quiet alright?"

Hal nodded, and Fawn kissed his cheek. She flew to the door and opened it slowly.

"Good evening your majesty." Fawn greeted with a smile.

"Good evening Fawn." Queen Clarion began. "It has come to my attention that you have a...hawk, living in your home."

Fawn's face went pale upon hearing Queen Clarion's word. Her heart began to race as her secret was just unleashed and she couldn't do anything about it.

"H-how did you.." Fawn couldn't even get a proper sentence out. She looked into the crowd, and every face looked either worried or furious.

"Now, you of all fairies know that we cannot house a hawk in Pixie Hollow, or anywhere near." Queen Clarion continued softly. "I believe you are also aware of the penalties hawks face if they do enter Pixie Hollow.

Hal peeked out of the door and was able to see his worried mother speaking to Queen Clarion. He was also able to spot the crowd of fairies and sparrow men. It was then, Hal knew something was wrong.

"Please your highness, he's not as bad as you all think!" pleaded Fawn. "I know hawks are supposed to be these dangerous creatures but-"

Fawn's words were cut short by Queen Clarion, who was easily able to see Fawn loved the hawk just as much as a mother would love her son.

"Fawn, I too understand that not all hawks are dangerous, but the denizens of Pixie Hollow would not react positively to such an animal living in our kingdom." Queen Clarion explained softly.

"But you majesty, If we give them some time to get to know him-

"Fawn, the penalty for hawks who enter Pixie Hollow is death, but I would never do that to you."

Fawn calmed down a bit and was relieved to hear Queen Clarion would not have Hal killed, but she was still shaken.

"I will however," Queen Clarion began. "ask you to release the creature into the wild where he belongs."

Hal was shocked by Queen Clarion's words and was heartbroken to hear that he may have to separate from his mother forever.

"I can't let him leave!" Fawn protested. "He needs me, I'm his mother and he has nowhere else to go!"

Fawn began to tear as things were looking negative for her future with Hal. She looked down to the ground and thought for a moment.

"Fawn, please." Queen Clarion said softly. "I know this is hard, but it's what has to be done."

Fawn lifted her head back up to finally answer the Queen.

"Alright..." Fawn answered softly.

Hal was horrified by his mother's words. He thought she would fight back until he was able to stay, but instead, it was no hope, he had to leave. Heartbroken, Hal left out the house's secret exit (which was used when he and Fawn would sneak out of Pixie Hollow) and left Pixie Hollow for good.

Fawn went into her home to tell Hal the news. Her heart was beating faster than ever, and her face became covered with tears. When Fawn opened the Hal's door, the young hawk was nowhere in sight. Fawn looked at other areas of the house but there was still no sign of Hal.

She went to the secret exit and noticed it was wide open.

"Oh-no!" Fawn gasped.

The broken hearted animal fairy fell to her knees and began to sob terribly. Hal was gone, and there was no chance of him surviving alone in the wild. Queen Clarion flew inside to see if things were alright, when she found Fawn sobbing she let out her hand to lift the animal fairy.

"Fawn, I'm sorry." said Queen Clarion.

Fawn composed herself and looked at the queen.

"It's alright. At least Pixie Hollow doesn't have to worry anymore." Fawn said softly. "Your majesty, may I be alone for a while?" Fawn asked.

"Of course." Queen Clarion replied as she flew away, taking the crowd with her.

Within minuets of Queen Clarion's exit, Fawn's mind began to race. She thought about her good moments with Hal, and the more she thought of them, the more enraged she became. After a while. Fawn couldn't take it anymore. Her anger overtook her as the animal fairy began to go on a rampage through her home. She threw chairs and flipped over her tables. She was too blinded by her rage to realize she was about to destroy of cherished photo of her and Hal's first flight together.

Fawn walked slowly to her couch and sat down. She looked at the picture with a smile. The very thought of how happy her baby was that day brought tears to the animal fairy's eyes. She kissed the photo softly and placed it down. She then looked around her living room, spotting out different things that reminded her of Hal. On the left wall she saw Hal's claw marks from his first week in Pixie Hollow. On the right, there were some of Hal's feathers.

Fawn brushed her hair in sorrow as the constant reminiscent of Hal made the realization that she'll never see him again, become stronger by the second. Stressed, Fawn buried her head in her knees and began to sob. This went on for several moments, until a knock came to the door. It was Tink and the others. Instead of being relieved to see her friends, Fawn was furious.

"I thought you all could keep a secret, I TRUSTED YOU!" Fawn hissed.

"You think we did this!?" Vidia snapped.

"Who else knew my secret!?" Fawn snapped back.

"Sugar, we would never do anything like this to you." Rosetta replied softly.

The heavy amount of anger prevented Fawn from truly thinking about the situation. She was too furious to realize that her friends would never do anything to abolish the relationship between her and Hal. Unfortunately, Fawn scoffed and flew off, she wanted to be away from it all for a while. Her friends, Pixie Hollow, everything.

Tink began to follow her, but Vidia held her back.

"She needs to be alone right now." Vidia told Tink softly.

Tink and the others flew off back to their homes. Things couldn't have been worse for Fawn at the moment. Everyone in Pixie Hollow felt she needed to be alone however, and alone she was.


	6. The Final Hour

Fawn flew far from Pixie Hollow to one of the many mountains of Never Land. She sat down and looked up into the sky. She looked up and noticed it was about to rain. Fawn didn't care however, all she could think of was Hal. Her mind was filled with memories she shared with Hal; from the moment she found him as a chick, to the moment she told him he wasn't a monster.

She then buried her head into her knees as the thoughts made her realize she was never going to see Hal again. She tried her hardest to rid her mind of these thoughts, but she unfortunately couldn't help it. Suddenly, Fawn was able to hear someone approach her. Part of her thought it was Hal, and her heart began to race upon the very thought.

"Hal?" Fawn called out.

There was no reply. Fawn looked around to see if she could spot of figure. There was still no sign of anyone.

"Hal!?" Fawn called out louder.

She began to spot someone. It was a fairy but she couldn't exactly tell who. She began to squint her eyes to look better and the figure became clear. It was Glimmer.

"Glimmer? What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Glimmer replied. "Crying over Hal?"

Fawn's eyes widened over Glimmer's words.

"How did you know his name?" Fawn asked curiously.

"Never mind that." Glimmer replied. "Instead, tell me this. Who do you think told Queen Clarion your secret."

Fawn was initially going to name her friends, but then she realized something. When Queen Clarion approached her about Hal, the queen never mentioned his name. If she knew, she would have more than likely mentioned it. And if Queen Clarion didn't know Hal's name, Fawn knew then no other fairy or sparrow man would aside herself and her friends.

"It was you!" Fawn snapped.

"Wow, you are a smart one." Glimmer replied with a devilish smile.

"Why?" Fawn pleaded to know.

"Because of you and that little monstrosity, Rumble has been more frustrated than ever, and guess who he takes his anger out on...me!" Glimmer explained.

"That's not my fault! If you and Rumble were having problems then you should have reported him! And because of _you_ I LOST MY FUCKING SON!"

"Oh cry me a river. You should have thought of the consequences before you adopted a monster." Glimmer hissed.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Fawn screeched as she attacked Glimmer.

It had began to ran just as the two fairies began to fight. Fawn pinned Glimmer down and began to stuff mud into her face, trying to suffocate her. Glimmer kicked Fawn off and grabbed the nearest rock. She threw Fawn down and began to beat her with the rock.

Blood began to shed down Fawn's forehead, but the animal fairy spat in Glimmer's eye. The storm fairy immediately backed off to amend herself, giving Fawn the opportunity to trip her and grab her by the throat. She then dragged Glimmer to the edge of the mountain and threatened to drop her off.

"WAIT! WAIT!" Glimmer pleaded desperately. "DON'T KILL ME PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING!

Fawn had a harsh look on her face and was far too furious to even let Glimmer live. Because of the storm fairy, Fawn would never see Hal again. Fawn's grip became stronger as she looked at the panicked storm fairy.

"Fuck...you." Fawn groaned prepared to drop Glimmer.

Just before Fawn was about to murder the storm fairy, a familiar crow came from higher above the mountain. Fawn paused and listened closely. The crow came again, and this time she was positive, it was Hal. Fawn smiled with joy as she heard her baby calling and threw Glimmer aside.

Meanwhile, at the top of the mountain, Hal was crowing in pain. He had missed Fawn terribly but he knew going back to Pixie Hollow could spell his end. He laid under a bent tree and ceased his crowing. He looked out into Never Land and was able to spot Pixie Hollow, which was illuminated beautifully during the night.

Just then, Hal heard someone climbing up the mountain. He began to expect it to be Fawn and quickly got unto his legs in excitement.

"Mommy!?" Hal called with a shaky voice.

There was no respond, so Hal began to crept to the edge of the mountain, where he heard the noise from. He looked down and wasn't able to spot anyone. Instead, an arrow went straight into Hal's side. Hal squawked in pain right before a sparrow man kicked him down on his back. Hal looked and was unfamiliar with the sparrow man as Fawn only introduced him to her friends, and made it clear that Hal was not suppose to be seen.

"You look depressed hawk!" teased the sparrow man. "You don't want to die looking like that, now do you!?"

Hal ignored the sparrow man's taunts and began to lay there as blood dripped down from his side. Since he was now forced to never see his mother again, all Hal wanted to do was die.

"Fight back already!" the sparrow man shouted as he grabbed Hal by the neck and body slammed him.

"What's the matter hawk!?" hissed the sparrow man with a cackle. "Upset mommy doesn't want you anymore!?"

With those words, Hal was furious. He picked himself up and extended his wings, intimidating the sparrow man a bit. The sparrow man and Hal fought each other. The sparrow man began to summon bolts of lightning and struck Hal with them. Being domesticated, Hal wasn't the most experienced fighter but continued to fight the sparrow man back.

Hal grabbed the sparrow man with his beak and threw him into the air. The sparrow man fell back first to the ground and attempted to get up. However, Hal pinned him down with his claws and was prepared to rip the sparrow man's head right off. Before he did, Hal stopped himself and thought. If he was to kill this sparrow man, then he would truly be nothing more than a monstrous fairy killer.

Hal bent down to the sparrow man's face and saw him eye to eye, let out a ferocious groan and shoved the sparrow man aside. The sparrow man moved back in fear as Hal began to go back under his tree. Just then, Fawn made it to the top of the mountain and immediately noticed Rumble on the ground, seemingly petrified. She looked up and was able to spot Hal.

"Hal!" Fawn called as tears of joy began to roll down her cheeks.

"Mommy!" Hal responded as he made way for Fawn.

Fawn embraced Hal lovingly, as Hal hugged her back with his wings.

"I'm so sorry Hal." Fawn cried.

"I-I though you didn't want me anymore." Hal confessed.

"Of course I do Hal, you're my son, and I love you." said Fawn as she hugged Hal tighter.

Just as Fawn and Hal were reuniting, a series of thunderbolts struck Hal repeatedly. Fawn was able to move back and screamed in horror as her hawk was being burned to death. It was Rumble causing the chaos, but the sparrow man didn't notice one of his lightning bolts striking a tree, causing it to fall. Rumble heard the sounds of a falling tree and looked up in horror. He froze still in fear and was only able to let out a scream. Just like that, Rumble was crushed to death by the tree, ending his constant harassment forever.

Fawn ran to Hal's side as the hawk laid on the ground weak and dying.

"Hal! Hal look at me!" she cried.

The dying hawk slowly opened his eyes and looked at his mother with a warm smile.

"Mommy...I...I" he whispered weakly

Fawn softly shushed Hal and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry Hal, I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

At this point, Fawn was sobbing uncontrollably. Right before her, the hawk she raised from childhood, the hawk she felt was her own son, was dying right in front of her. There's was silence for a while as Hal was beginning to lose his breath. Just then, the hawk finally took his last breath to say what he thought was most important.

"Mommy.." Hal began weakly. "I love you."

Fawn was speechless and was only able to smile warmly upon hearing Hal's last words. Suddenly, Hal's pupils disappeared and his eyes closed slowly. Fawn cupped her mouth and was in total disbelief. She shook Hal hard, but it was no use, Hal was dead.

"HAL!" she cried. "HAL!"

The crying Fawn kissed Hal's forehead softly and buried her head into her arms. The heartbroken animal fairy mourned by Hal's dead body for nearly an hour, until Tink, Rosetta, Iridessa, Silvermist, and Vidia arrived and took their friend home.

Unsurprisingly, it took Fawn several months to fully recover over the death of Hal, but with the help of her friends and everyone in Pixie Hollow, she eventually regained her normal personality, went back to pranking, and became the normal Fawn everyone came to love. However, she still had a large spot for Hal in her heart, and she decided to make the spot she found Hal, his memorial.

When the story of Fawn and Hal became famous among Pixie Hollow, Glimmer was arrested, and Rumble's true self was revealed. The battle between Hal and Rumble became symbolic to Pixie Hollow's residents, proving that Hal was a hero, and not a winged beast.

**Yeah a little sad, but I thought it would make a pretty good ending. Hope you all enjoyed the story. Please review to tell me what you thought. Thanks. **


End file.
